1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device with high performance and reliability, in which peeling off an interconnection layer caused due to peeling off of a resin film at a land part is suppressed and thus electrical break down is prevented, and an efficient method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attempts have been made in recent years to achieve downsizing and greater packaging density of semiconductor devices, with the trend moving toward for thinner, smaller electronic devices. Against this background, wafer level packaging has been proposed, which aims to achieve downsizing by minimizing the semiconductor device to the size of the semiconductor element (chip) as much as possible. A wafer level package is one in which the semiconductor chip and package are fabricated on the wafer prior to singulation, thereby enabling real chip size packaging at low cost compared to conventional packaging. Meanwhile, when high pin count and miniaturization of the semiconductor device are achieved as a result of increased density, it results in narrow pitch between adjacent external terminals. For this reason, wafer level packaging also adopts a configuration that uses bumps (electrodes) rather than pillar-shaped bumps, allowing relatively many external terminals to be formed in a small space. In addition, a wafer level package with a simple structure, in which interconnections are covered with resin, has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-280486 and 2004-22653).
However, the simpler the semiconductor device structure, the more outstanding the problem of poor adhesion between different components. More specifically, many of interconnections are made of copper, which is known to be less adhesive to resin. At a land part of the semiconductor device, formed by providing an opening in the resin film on an interconnection, the end of the resin film is exposed. Thus, there is a problem that it is likely that the end of the resin film is peeled off due to poor adhesion between the interconnection and resin film. The adhesion between the interconnection and resin film is susceptible to environmental conditions—the resin film is easily peeled off under heat and stress. For example, when the semiconductor device is subjected to a high-low temperature cycle test as a reliability evaluation test, the resin film opening is degraded to cause peeling off the resin film, which sometimes leads to peeling off of the interconnection.
Semiconductor devices with high performance and reliability have yet been provided, in which peeling off an interconnection layer caused due to peeling off of a resin film at a land part is suppressed.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the foregoing problems and to achieve objects described below. Specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor device with high performance and reliability, in which peeling off an interconnection layer caused due to peeling off of a resin film at a land part is suppressed and thus electrical break down is prevented, and an efficient method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.